


Yuletide Travel Trouble

by newwriter2017



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Engagement, Gen, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newwriter2017/pseuds/newwriter2017
Summary: It's the day before Christmas Eve and everyone is excited about their vacation in Canda. When the storm causes their flight to be canceled, the gang must find a way to make it to their cabin in time for Christmas Eve.





	Yuletide Travel Trouble

It was 9pm on the night of December 23rd. Fin, Liv, Noah, Peter, Carisi, Jesse, Amanda who is 8 months pregnant with her second child, Declan, Amanda's sister Kim and her lawyer boyfriend Lorenzo are at the airport prepared to board a plane for Canada that was scheduled to leave at Midnight. 

“I’m looking forward to spending Christmas in that beautiful cabin I looked at online.” Amanda said.

"You can thank my parents for the cabin." Declan says. 

But not long after they pass security, they learn that an incoming snowstorm is forced to cancel their flight.

"Come on. How are we supposed to get to Canada now?" Fin asks.

“I guess we’ll have to talk to someone about getting another flight, or hope this storm passes before Christmas.” Carisi says. 

"My parents have a private jet that works in the storms." Lorenzo says.

“Well, can you give them a call?” Liv asked.

“Already on it.” Lorenzo said as he got his phone out and called his dad.

“Hello?” Giovanni said, answering.

“Hey, Dad. Our flight to Canada got cancelled due to an incoming snowstorm. Can you help us out with your private jet?” Lorenzo asked.

“On my way. See you in 15 minutes.” Giovanni said before hanging up.

Lorenzo gets off the phone and passed on the good news to the others. Giovanni arrived with the private jet on schedule. Everyone boarded the jet and headed off to Canada.

After they boarded…

“Thanks again for coming, Dad.” Lorenzo said.

“No problem. Wouldn’t want to see you all spending Christmas in an airport.” Giovanni said.

"That was sweet of your dad to let us fly on here." Kim says.

"We'll have fun. Well, guys, what do you say we sing some Christmas songs the whole trip over.” Lorenzo suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Amanda said.

They start to sing Christmas songs and then Amanda wonders about something in the jet.

“Is there a bathroom on this jet?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah. In the back.” Giovanni said.

“Good. I might need one while we’re flying.” Amanda said, feeling a sigh of relief.

"Wait. Amanda, didn't you go back at the airport?" Liv asks.

“Yeah. But what if I need to go while we’re in the air?” Amanda asked.

“Well, let’s hope that doesn’t happen, but if that happens, just get up and go." Liv says. 

Amanda mentions that she wants something to drink, so Declan gave Amanda a bottle of water and she immediately took a sip. But just as she was about to take another…

“Whoa, babe; don’t drink too much at one time. You don’t want to risk having to use the bathroom while we’re in the air, do you?” Declan said.

"Babe, you heard what the doctor said. I have to drink a lot of water otherwise, I will become dehydrated." Amanda says. 

Amanda sticks to drinking one bottle while on the jet, but decides to take more bottles with her just in case she gets thirsty. 

After hours in the air on that private jet, they landed in Vancouver by dawn. Amanda wonders if they're almost at the cabin. 

"Hey, guys. Are we almost at the cabin?" Amanda asks.

“Just about. Why?" Liv asks. 

“Because I really need a bathroom and I’d rather not have to go on this plane again.” Amanda said hoping her bladder wouldn’t explode.

“Not to worry, Amanda. We’re just...about...here.” Liv said as the plane landed in the woods outside the cabin.

Everyone exited the plane and crossed the snowy woods before going inside their cabin. Once inside, everyone thought it’d be a good idea to get some shut-eye after being on the plane all night. Amanda rushes into the bathroom and closes the door. 

A few hours later, after the group got some rest…

“Hey, guys. Now that we’re well rested I figured we could go outside and chop down our Christmas tree.” Liv suggested.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s get bundled up and head out there.” Lorenzo said. 

"Wait. Amanda's still asleep." Declan says.

“Should we wait for her or go on without her?” Liv asked. 

"Wait for her because her hormones are all over the place." Declan says.

They waited for about 15 minutes until Amanda finally woke up.

“(yawning) Declan, what time is it?” Amanda asked.

“It’s just after 9am.” Declan said.

“Why do you have your coat and boots on? You going outside?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah. We’re going to chop down our Christmas tree. We’re just waiting for you.” Declan explained.

“Okay. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be ready.” Amanda said as she got out of bed. 

Declan helps her get out of bed before she put on her hat, coat, scarf, and boots.

"Am I wearing a snowsuit?" Amanda asks, confused.

“No. You’re just bundled up for the cold. Why?” Declan asked.

“I’m wearing a hat and scarf. You’re not.” Amanda explained.

“I think I’ll make do. Now come on; the others are waiting and then we'll go have breakfast.” Declan said as the two exited the cabin to join the others.

They all go out into the woods and look and several different trees. The group had a hard time deciding which one to chop down to use as their Christmas tree. So, after some disagreements on five different trees, the group finally agreed on one that turned out to be perfect.

"So what's for breakfast?" Amanda asks.

“Well, I figured I’d make us some eggs. Then afterwards, I’ll make some delicious hot cocoa.” Liv said.

“Would there be marshmallows?” Amanda asked.

“There would.” Liv said. 

After getting the tree, the gang return to the cabin and Liv starts to cook breakfast. Amanda smells something delicious as the eggs finished cooking. After the eggs were fully cooked, Liv plated them and served them to everyone.

Not long after breakfast was finished, Liv turned on her "Keurig Brewed" Under the Brewer 36 K-Cup Capacity Rolling Drawer by Nifty and started brewing a batch of hot cocoa for everyone. A few people did say they wanted marshmallows with there cocoa and luckily Liv was prepared with some.

"Yum. I love hot chocolate." Amanda says.

“Can we decorate the tree now, Mommy?” Jesse asked.

“Sure, honey.” Amanda said as she and her daughter unpacked some ornaments for the tree.

They spent the next few hours decorating the tree while listening to Christmas music. They also spend all day watching Christmas movies. Once they were finished, they took a step back to look at what they just decorated before taking a picture of the tree.

"Mommy, when do we get to open presents?" Jesse asks.

“Not until tomorrow. Remember, it’s only Christmas Eve.” Amanda said.

"Come on, Jesse. Let's go read a Christmas story in the bedroom." Kim suggests. 

As Kim and Jesse head into the bedroom, Lorenzo gathers everyone around the family room by the tree and pulls out a very special present for Kim.

"We're not opening presents now. I want to show you guys a special gift that I got for Kim for Christmas." Lorenzo says

“Good. Because I don’t want to sound like a hypocrite regarding what I just told my daughter.” Amanda said.

"Babe, she's three." Declan says.

“I know how old she is. I just can’t stand the idea of what could happen if we opened presents without her.” Amanda said, prompting a fantasy.

In a fantasy…  
At about 8pm on Christmas Eve, Jesse happily walked over to the tree only to find the rest of the group opening presents without her.  
“YOU LIED TO ME!” Jesse yelled before running off sobbing.  
End of fantasy.

“Would you listen to yourself? I think you’re overreacting.” Declan said.

"You're right. Sorry. Lorenzo, show us the gift." Amanda says.

“It’s an engagement ring.” Lorenzo said, softly so that Kim wouldn’t hear.

“You mean, you’re going to…” Declan asked.

“You betcha. Christmas morning, I plan to pop the question.” Lorenzo said.

“Well, good for you. I have a good feeling she’ll say ‘yes.’” Declan said.

“She better; considering how much I spent on this thing.” Lorenzo said. 

"Wow. Lorenzo, I think Kim will say yes." Carisi says. 

Everyone looks at the ring in shock and is excited for the next day. 

"That is a beautiful ring." Liv says.

"Where did you buy it?" Fin asks.

“I bought it at the mall back home. You wouldn’t believe how hard it was to find a ring less than $1,000.” Lorenzo said.

"You really love my sister, don't you?" Amanda asks.

“More than you know.” Lorenzo said.

"Good. She's my baby sister and she has been through a lot over the years.” Amanda said.

That night, Kim was reading Jesse “The Night Before Christmas.” And just before she fell asleep, she wondered something…

“Aunt Kimmy, what if Santa doesn’t come?” Jesse asked.

“Sweetie, of course Santa’s going to come. You’ve been a very good girl and even your parents would agree. Now get some sleep, and try not to think about what could go wrong. Because Christmas is supposed to be one of the greatest days of the year.” Kim said, before kissing her niece goodnight.

Kim shuts the light off and leaves the bedroom. Lorenzo quickly puts the box back in the gift bag. They all go into the kitchen and Liv starts to make hot Chai Tea with gingerbread flavor. She poured the tea for everyone before serving it.

After they all drank their tea, it was decided that they all head to bed for the night. 

"Liv, the tea was good. I think I'll have another one." Amanda says. 

“Sure. But don’t drink too much before bed. You don’t want to have to wake up in the middle of the night.” Liv warned.

"I wake up at least three or four times a night.” Amanda fired back.

“Are you serious?” Liv asked. 

"I am. When you gotta go, you gotta go, especially when you're pregnant." Amanda says.

“So, you mean to tell me that during your entire pregnancy, you haven’t had one night where you made it through the night without waking up?” Liv asked.

“I HAVE A PROBLEM!” Amanda admitted. 

"What problem is that?" Liv asks.

“I just have more frequent urination at night,” Amanda said.

“Could it be bladder cancer or is it just a symptom of your pregnancy?” Liv asked. 

"It's just a symptom of my pregnancy. Now that I'm 8 months pregnant, it's more frequent. But hopefully, this symptom will go away once my new baby is born.” Amanda said as she finishes her tea.

Liv looks at Amanda's empty cup and realizes that she gave Amanda too much tea.

“Okay, maybe it’s time you go to bed.” Liv said taking Amanda’s cup after she finished drinking tea and putting the cup in the sink. 

Amanda then feels an urge to go to the bathroom before going to bed. Amanda rushes into the nearest bathroom and it's locked.

When she noticed it was locked, she panicked because she was worried she wouldn’t make it. She banged on the door yelling “Could you hurry up! I really have to go and I don't think I can hold it much longer! I don't feel like peeing in my pants or on the carpet." Amanda winces. 

"Liv! Help!" Amanda shouts.

Liv runs to the hallway by the closet bathroom and finds Amanda.

“Amanda, calm down! Just take deep breaths.” Liv said as Amanda did so.

"Liv, I have to pee and someone's in the bathroom. I can't wait!” Amanda said.

But her panicking soon came to an end when the bathroom door finally opened and Amanda ran in without missing a beat.

Just seconds later, she came back out feeling a sigh of relief before going to bed, But before she went to bed, she went to check on Jesse. And as she was hoping, Jesse was sound asleep. Jesse wakes up realizing something that she should have done before going to bed.

“Mommy?” Jesse said realizing her mother was at the doorway.

"Hey, big girl. What are you doing up past your bedtime?" Amanda asks. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about what Santa’s going to bring me.” Jesse said.

“I understand. And in just a few hours, you will find out exactly what he brings you.” Amanda said.

“I just hope it’s not coal.” Jesse said.

“Never! You’ve always been a very good girl in my book.” Amanda said.

Amanda wonders what Jesse forgot to do before bedtime.

“Mommy, I think I forgot to go to the potty.” Jesse said.

“Come on, sweetie. Let’s go.” Amanda said grabbing her daughter’s hand and rushing her to the next available bathroom.

"Jesse, what do you have to do in the potty?" Amanda asks.

“I have to pee.” Jesse said.

Amanda brings Jesse into the bathroom and closes the door. When Jesse came back out, Amanda carried her daughter back to her room and tucked her in.

"Mommy, I went to the potty all by myself." Jesse says.

“I’m very proud of you. Now get some sleep. Santa will be here soon. But do you feel better now that you went to the potty?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah.” Jesse said.

“Good. Good night, Jesse. Sleep well.” Amanda said.

“Good night, Mommy.” Jesse said as her mother exited the room.

Jesse goes back to sleep and everyone sleeps for the night. They were all looking forward to opening presents on Christmas morning.

At 8am on Christmas morning…

“Jesse? Wake up, sweetie. It’s Christmas morning.” Amanda said before her daughter eventually woke up.

“It is?” Jesse asked.

“Yes. Come on. Aren’t you excited to see what Santa brought you?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah. I hope he brought me everything on my list.” Jesse said.

“Well, let’s go join the others at the tree and find out.” Amanda said as she held her daughter's hand over to their Christmas tree.

When they made it over to the tree, everyone else was waiting for them so they could start opening presents. One by one, each person began opening a gift. But when all the presents were opened, Lorenzo saved one gift for last…

“Kim, when we first met at NYU, I fell instantly in love with you. I was volunteering at the daycare by your school and you were doing an internship for your education class to become a special education teacher. And now, more than ever, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Kim Rollins...will you marry me?” Lorenzo asked, getting down on one knee and opening the ring box.

Kim looked at the ring feeling speechless for a few seconds before finally giving an answer.

"I love you so much." Kim says.

"Is that a yes?” Lorenzo asked, excitedly.

“YES! Yes, I'll marry you.” Kim said as Lorenzo placed the ring on her finger and they shared a meaningful, passionate kiss.

“Best Christmas ever!” Lorenzo declared.

“I second that.” Amanda agreed.

“Me too.” Kim also agreed.

“What do you say we make this our new Christmas tradition. Us renting a lodge in the mountains and opening our presents here.” Amanda proposed.

“A toast to all of us coming together and celebrating what is now our new Christmas tradition.” Kim said as the others accepted the toast.

"See, man. I told you she would say yes." Declan tells Lorenzo.

"Thanks, man. You never doubted me one second.” Lorenzo said.

Suddenly, Amanda gets a flashback on how Declan proposed to her.

He proposed to her on New Year’s after they counted down to the start of 2016. They shared a midnight kiss and then he popped the question. She said yes and he put the ring on her finger. Six months later, they got married and settled down as newlyweds. 

"Babe, we should tell your parents." Kim tells Lorenzo.

“Ditto! We’ll call them when we get home.” Lorenzo agreed.

“Which may not be for another week since we have this lodge until New Year’s.” Kim added.

"My little baby sister is getting married." Amanda says bursting into tears.

“Don’t cry, Mommy.” Jesse said.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I’m just...really happy for them.” Amanda assured her daughter.

“So am I.” Declan agreed. 

"Kim, that's your cue. Your sister is crying tears of joy.” Lorenzo said.

“It’s okay, sis.” Kim said.

“So, Jesse, are you looking forward to being a big sister?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah. I know it won’t be the same as it used to be, but it’d be nice to have someone to play with all the time.” Jesse thought.

“Well, in just a little over a month, it’ll happen.” Amanda said before feeling an urge for a bathroom break.

“Come on, Jesse, what do you say we get our coats on and head outside for a bit.” Kim suggested.

“Okay. But can we wait for Mommy to come back? She has to go to the potty.” Jesse asked.

“She can join us later. Come on, everyone.” Kim said as the others followed suit. But Lorenzo waited inside for Amanda to come back.

Soon, Amanda comes out of the bathroom and she and Lorenzo joined the others.

Outside, there was enough snow on the ground for snow angels, snowball fights, and even building a snowman. There was so much snow, it made even Jesse happy. And for everyone else, it was truly their best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to credit nweeks3 who is Nate Weeks and my friend for helping me with this fanfic.


End file.
